


Nightlights

by somethingtookish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sleeping in the same bed, child!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtookish/pseuds/somethingtookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's christmas eve and the stars are a no-show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlights

"What’s the pouty face for?"

Cas’ slight frame visibly wilted as he sighed forlornly. It was Christmas Eve and not a star in the sky could be seen. It had been a Christmas tradition for Dean and Cas to go sit outside at midnight every Christmas Eve before heading off to bed.

Dean crawled over and plopped down next to Castiel, “Cas, are you okay?"

Cas turned and rubbed his eyes with his small fist, mumbling a small reply to Dean.

"Yes, I am fine…"

Dean flicked Castiel’s nose and frowned, giving him a strangely forceful look for a 10 year old. “You’re disappointed."

Castiel shrugged. “I was just really looking forward to seeing the stars tonight."

The smaller boy leaned over and pressed himself shoulder-to-shoulder with Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and was quiet for a while.

"Cas, do you want one of your Christmas presents early?"

Cas raised his head, his startling blue eyes searching Dean’s face.

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

Dean stood and pulled Castiel gently to his feet.

"Come on, Cas. I wanna show you something."

* * *

 

"Can I open my eyes now, Dean?"

"One sec!" Dean hissed through his teeth.

"Okay, that should be it." Dean hopped down from the step stool he had been using to reach Castiel’s ceiling (which to be honest, Dean had to admit was not exactly an easy feat for a 10 year old).

"You can open your eyes now."

"Dean…"

Castiel’s eyes were wide with wonder at his bedroom ceiling. Dean had placed glow-in-the-dark stars all over his room. Castiel swallowed hard and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s shirt. Dean blinked and groaned, “Aw, Cas, no crying is allowed."

Cas took that as permission and buried his face in Dean’s pajama shirt, wrapping his small arms around him. Dean smiled slightly and placed his hand on Cas’ back.

"Thank you, Dean."

Castiel nuzzled his small head against Dean’s warm chest and took in a small breath. Dean held him tightly and ran a hand through the smaller boy’s dark hair.

"You’re welcome, Cas."

Castiel sniffed and pulled back slightly, his large luminous eyes boring into Dean.

"This is the best Christmas present ever."

Dean brushed a few hairs from Castiel’s forehead and shrugged.

"Geez, Cas, it’s really nothing. I just figured you really like stars and you seemed really disappointed and I was gonna give it to you anyways so…"

Castiel smiled softly then, his lips just curling at the edges. He then turned and climbed into bed, his hair ruffled against the pillow.

"Dean, will you stay with me? I know they are not real stars but…"

Dean blinked and then scratched his head, thinking, ‘Well, I don’t see why NOT..’ before climbing into bed next to Castiel.

"No cuddling." Dean said very pointedly.

Castiel just smiled. “Okay, Dean."

Castiel and Dean watched the glow-in-the-dark stars as their eyelids grew heavy and they eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, Dean would be the one with his arms wrapped around Castiel, and Castiel knew this, but he didn’t let Dean know he knew. Why should he? He didn’t mind.


End file.
